pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cameron's Lucario
Cameron's Lucario is the first Pokémon Cameron was revealed to have, and also his main Pokémon. It is usually seen out of its Poké Ball. In the anime Riolu first appeared in Goodbye, Junior Cup - Hello Adventure! along with its partner Cameron to compete in the Junior Cup, but were disappointed as they found out it was over. Later in the episode, Cameron finds out that he needs an 8th badges to enter the Unova League, and at the same time it's shown it doesn't take lightly its trainer's act of forgetfulness, after that both him and Cameron head to the Humilau City gym along Ash and his friends. In the next episode Cameron and Riolu are joined by Ash and his friends to travel to the Humilau Gym so Cameron could get his final Gym Badge. After getting lost and separated from Ash's friends, Riolu, Cameron, Ash, Pikachu, and Meloetta fled into a cave to shield themselves from the pouring rain and stayed there for the night. Later after meeting Marlon, Riolu stood alongside Ash, Pikachu, and his friends watching the gym battle against Cameron and Marlon, though Cameron was going to use it at first in the gym battle but he accidentally left it on the side, forcing him to use his other Pokémon battle in the fight. After a hard fought battle Cameron won and Riolu is glad that he won and celebrates. Afterwards Riolu and Cameron later say goodbye to ash and his friend as they to see each other in the Unova League. Riolu appeared again in Curtain Up, Unova League! in the Vertress City Unova League. It was seen coming out of a tent along with Cameron near the building where the conference was being held, they revealed that they were camping for three days to come to the league early, but they found out that they had to register, and at that time, registration ends. Ash then rushes Cameron to the building to register, and the two trainers and their partner Pokémon are able to persuade Nurse Joy to let Cameron in. After Ferrothorn wins the first round for Cameron, and Samurott is knocked out by Bianca's Emboar in the next round, Riolu makes his battle debut. With both trainers down to one Pokémon, Riolu effortlessley defeats the Mega Fire Pig Pokémon with Vacuum Wave without being damaged. He also defeats Kenton's Gigalith in the Top 16. In Cameron's Secret Weapon!, he is used as Cameron's final Pokémon against Ash, to battle Pikachu, who had defeated two Pokémon before him. Despite taking virtually no damage from the previous fights, Pikachu is recalled for Unfezant. Riolu defeats Unfezant without being touched forcing Ash to send out his sixth Pokémon, Snivy. Though the battle goes well for the two in the beginning, Snivy shows that Riolu is not invincable and starts a comeback. Ash forces Snivy to dodge Leaf Storm so she can slam him into the ground with Vine Whip, shrugged off Vacuum Wave, and finished him with Leaf Storm. However, when all hope seemed lost for Riolu, he miraculously evolves and gains his strength back. In the next episode, Snivy hits him with an Overgrow-powered Leaf Blade, but Lucario hits back with Force Palm. Snivy bombards him with Vine Whips, but Lucario catches the vines and swings Snivy around. Though that wasn't enough to finish Snivy, his new Aura Sphere is, which leaves only Pikachu to battle. Pikachu starts off with Multiple Quick Attacks, until Lucario catches the electric mouse and hits him with Force Palm. After a tie between Aura Sphere and Electro Ball, Lucario fails at both Force Palm and Circe Throw, and is damaged by a brutal Thunderbolt attack. After being struck by Quick Attack in midair, Lucario copies Pikachu's Iron Tail, and the two attacks collide. Lucario struggles to his feet, but readies an Aura Sphere, while Pikachu readies an Electro Ball. Mustering all of their strength, the attacks are launched, and the entire stadium lights up from the epic collision. But this time, its not a draw, and Lucario's Aura Sphere prevails, shocking the entire stadium and knocking Pikachu out. In the Semi-Finals it knockes out Virgil's Umbreon making both sides have only three Pokémon left. He is recalled, but when all of Cameron's other Pokémon are defeated, he's stuck in a corner as Cameron's last Pokémon, with Virgil still having three Pokémon left. is wiped out by Flareon's Fire Blast, eliminating Cameron from the tournament and placing him in the Top 4. Personality This Pokémon defeats heavier and larger Pokémon such as Bianca's Emboar with Vacuum Wave and ever since "Sewaddle and Burgh in Pinwheel Forest," it is mostly known for knocking out Kenton's Gigalith and Ash's Unfezant with Circle Throw. When Cameron forgets something or makes a mistake, Cameron snaps his head with his headband annoys Lucario in both forms of evolution. After almost losing to Ash's Snivy, it insanely evolves into Lucario and starts to knock out smaller opponents like Snivy and Pikachu. According to the editor, it is Cameron's 1st catch and mostly trained out of his five other Pokémon: Watchog, Swanna, Samurott, Ferrothorn, and Hydreigon. In the games Cameron's Lucario makes an appearance in the Pokémon World Tournament download that is available for players of the Japanese Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 games from December 3, 2012 to January 31, 2013. The tournament is based on the Higaki Conference in the anime, which is conducted under Single Battle rules. It is the 3rd strongest Pokémon in the games. Known Moves Moves used via copycat Gallery Kotetsu'sRiolu.jpg|Lucario appearing as Riolu Kotetsu en riolu.jpg|Lucario appearing as a Riolu with his trainer, Cameron Tip top tool.png|Using Force Palm as a Riolu|link=Bianca's Emboar BS.png|Battling Snivy as a Riolu|link=Ash's Snivy C1.png|Using Leaf Blade via Copycat as a Riolu|link=Copycat (move) C4.png|Using Vacuum Wave as a Riolu|link=Cameron Lucario's Copycat.png|Using Copycat Trivia *Cameron's Lucario is the only one whole Pokémon series to have evolved from a Riolu unlike other Lucarios, who were already seen in their full evolved form. *Lucario is the first Pokémon who is usually seen out of its Poké Ball to evolve in the anime since Misty's Togetic. *The Japanese airdate of Cameron's Secret Weapon which features Riolu's evolution fell on the same week as the English airing of Goodbye, Junior Cup - Hello Adventure!, its debut appearance. *It is strange that Lucario does not have a confirmed gender, considering the fact that it battled Ash's Snivy, whom Ash commands to use Attract in almost every battle. Episode Appearances As a Riolu As a Lucario pl:Lucario Camerona Category:Fighting Pokémon Category:Cameron's Pokémon Category:Rival's Pokémon